discussionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Moderator tools
Moderator tools are a set of tools available to local Discussions moderators and Global Discussions moderators, as well as local administrators. Tools for all Discussions moderators These tools can be used by both local Discussions moderators and Global Discussions moderators. Removing A post or reply can be deleted via the more option in in their upper right corner. Deleted posts are marked with a red triangle in their upper left corner. They can be restored via the same option or by clicking a green icon of an opened trash bin that can be found in the upper right corner of a deleted post. There is also an option of deleting all Discussions content created by a user. By choosing more in a post's options and selecting Delete All, all content by the creator of the post can be deleted. In , the Delete All option can be found via the user's profile page. Users with Discussions moderator tools can hide already-deleted content from their view. This option is located beneath the category filter selections, in both the desktop and mobile web view. In Community Apps, this option is found in the Moderation Panel, in the app's settings. Locking A thread can be locked via the more option in the menu in the upper right corner of a post that has started the thread. There, the Lock Post and Unlock Post options can be found. Locking a thread prevents users from replying to it. Reported Content All users can report posts or replies. Reported posts are marked with an orange triangle in their upper left corner and information on who made the report. In the right corner of the post, two icons can be seen. A green check icon to Approve and a red thrash bin icon to Delete. Approving a post will remove the report and keep the post in Discussions, while Deleting a post will delete it. Users with Discussions moderator tools can open a view of Discussions that shows reported content only. On desktop displays, this view can be accessed via the Reported Content link on the right side of the page. In Community Apps, this option can be found via the Filter tool on the top menu bar. Editing By using the edit option, a post can be edited to change its category or contents. Insights Insights are a tool that shows active users, moderator actions and reports. The tool can be accessed via the Insights link on the right side of the page in desktop mode. Local Discussions moderator only tools These tools are available to local Discussions moderators and cannot be used by Global Discussions moderators. They allow local moderators to moderate Forums, Chat and blog or article comments. Therefore, local moderators have tools that affect things other than Discussions. * Managing Forum boards, moving threads from one board to another, highlighting and un-highlighting threads, * Moderating chat, * Deleting blog comments, * Editing and deleting article comments. Global Discussions moderator only tools These tools are available to Global Discussions moderators and cannot be used by local Discussions moderators. Blocking users A user with this tool can block a user on desktop or mobile web to prevent a specific user from posting again with that username (in a specific community where they were blocked). Blocks can only be applied through the desktop skin. pl:Narzędzia moderatora Category:Discussions guides